Z-ARC
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = Kensho Ono }} Zarc is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is the incarnation of Yuya Sakaki (Standard Dimension), Yuto (Xyz Dimension), Yugo (Synchro Dimension), and Yuri (Fusion Dimension). Zarc's growing aggression led him to destroy the Original Dimension and take on a dragon form known as Supreme King Dragon Zarc. During his confrontation with Ray, Zarc's soul was split into four and reincarnated into four different lives. He is the original owner of the Four Dimension Dragons. Design Appearance Zarc shares mixed traits to his four dimensional soul fragments. Zarc has silver hair with light green highlights, having striking similarities in hair design to the dual-hair color of all of his dimensional soul fragments and Yuri's side-parted hair. He wears a blue and white jacket with orange borders, like Yugo's Duel Suit, and a black undershirt. He is shown to wear thick red-brownish gloves, black pants with a brown chaps, faded gold knee pads, dark-blue suspenders with faded gold buckles hanging from a red-brownish belt with two large holsters, like Yuto's belt, a large faded gold buckle, and brown shoes with dark-blue outlines and straps. Personality While Zarc's initial personality is unknown, he has been shown to be ruthlessly, aggressive, and extremely violent when Dueling, showing little regard or remorse for his opponents. He was also shown to take pleasure in harming his opponents and Dueling spectators in order to satisfy his hunger for power. His passion for entertaining duels is a similarity to Yuya's love for Action Duels, albeit different in that he shows little to no care for his opponents' well-being, willing to physically injure them ruthlessly like a gladiator, rather than make an amicable connection to both them and the audience. Zarc's most defining trait is his lust for power, having been fueled by the crowd's desire for more brutal duels in the ARC System. His desire to become stronger was so great, he had been driven to insanity, while also fueled by the anger of his four dragons. Abilities .]] Zarc has the unique ability to hear the voices of Duel Monsters and entered an Awakened state when he fused with his dragons. Biography Zarc was a resident of the Original Dimension. He was a Duelist who claimed to be able to hear the voices of duel monsters and connect his heart with them. Due to this, he was very skilled in Dueling and quickly gained the advantage on the field, soon becoming an undefeated Duel champion and widely known as a superstar in then newly conceived ARC System. He started to change after he accidentally severely injured one of his opponents yet the audience kept cheering for him, leading Zarc to believe such aggressive Dueling was fine if the audience desired it. Since then, Zarc's Dueling became more violent. At first, he simply wanted to answer his fans' expectations, however as he continued to Duel more and more ruthlessly, Zarc himself became obsessed with becoming the strongest. Eventually in a tournament, he Summoned his four dragons to destroy everything in his way. Feeling that his dragons were also not yet satisfied with their battles and seeking to attain the strongest power, Zarc fused himself with his four dragons, becoming a single dragon that people called the Supreme King Dragon Zarc. After Zarc's declaration of destruction, the armed military was unable to stop his continuous attacks on the world, and eventually he was only able to be opposed by other Duelists who collaborated with the military to stop him, but none were able to come close to matching his newly fused powers and were wiped away along with the opposing military forces. Zarc before being split.]] As Zarc destroyed the city, he was confronted by Ray Akaba, who used four cards to defeat him, which angered him and vowed to become one before his dragons separated from him. However, the result of their battle led to the United World to be split into Four Dimensions while his soul split into four, reviving in each of the dimensions as Yuya Sakaki (Standard), Yuto (Xyz), Yugo (Synchro), and Yuri (Fusion). Deck Most of his deck is unknown, but it is able to summon the Four Dimension Dragons. Before mastering the other three summoning methods, his ace monster appeared to be . * |fusion monsters = * * Supreme King Dragon Zarc |synchro monsters = * |xyz monsters = * }} References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters